A Frozen Trap
A Frozen Trap November 15th, 2014 : Dear Diary, I recently bought myself a Game Boy Advance SP off of Amazon, to bring back some memories from my childhood. It pleased me that the previous owner was a fan of Sonic like I was, and included the Sonic Advance trilogy. All three games came in their original boxes, which really took me back to when I was younger. I can't wait to play these games again, I used to play them a lot in my free time. My parents were always bugging me though, and telling me to go outside or help them with something I wasn't interested in. "Eva go outside." "Eva put that game down and come help me move this dresser." It always annoyed me. Whenever I finished up doing whatever my mom or dad wanted me to do, I'd race back upstairs to my room, dive onto the bed, grab my Game Boy and fire up the game I was playing again. I'm 17, so it'll be a little different this time. I opened the box of Sonic Advance, and took out the cartridge. Almost instantly I dropped it. I felt a chill run down my spine when I picked it up, like sticking your fingers into the snow on a cold day. I put the cartridge back in its box and played Sonic Advance 2 instead. I was trying to stay focused, but I kept wondering about the Sonic Advance cartridge. Why did it give me a chill when I picked it up? November 16th, 2014 Dear Diary, I took the Sonic Advance cartridge out again, only to be greeted with the same bone-chilling feeling as yesterday, and put it back in its box. Now I knew something was up, but whatever was going on with that game, I didn't want to find out. I went out to GameStop today and bought a copy of the game from them. Nothing unusual happened as I held it in my hand, so when I got home, I put it in my Game Boy and fired it up. It was an enjoyable playthrough, and late that night I decided to stay up and do what I love to do for amusement; keeping Amy underwater in Ice Mountain Zone. I don't know why, but I seem to enjoy creating scenarios where Amy is trapped underwater. November 17th, 2014 Dear Diary, The Sonic Advance game that came with the Game Boy is starting to creep me out. As if by magic, the box art of the game changed overnight. Everything is the same, except Amy's fur color changed from its traditional pink to an icy blue, her outfit was blue and even her eyes were blue. How did that happen? How can the box art on a game change like this? I'm probably imagining this and I just need to calm down. December 1st, 2014 Dear Diary, My curiosity over that game has been killing me these last few weeks. I try to ignore it all day long, but its like this voice in my head shouting at me, demanding that I play this game. It's saying that there's no other way to satisfy my curiosity. Could it be right? December 7th, 2014 Dear Diary, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to play the game. I have to know what's going on. Eva's POV For the third time now, I opened the box of the Sonic Advance game and took the game out of its box, again feeling a chill in my fingers. I braved the chill it gave me and quickly inserted the game into my Game Boy. I prepared myself for the worst, and then turned it on. It did the traditional Game Boy Advance boot up, the opening cutscene and title screen were spot on. There was absolutely nothing out of place. I then felt an overwhelming sense of relief, and started a new game as Amy Rose. It was an enjoyable playthrough that brought me back to the days of my childhood. Then I reached Ice Mountain Zone. I then decided to have some fun and made Amy stay underwater. I was enjoying the scenario I was creating in my head, until the time hit 9:59.99. Instead of the game's traditioal time over death sequence, Amy froze like an ice cube in the water, and the screen faded to black. I was then respawned at a checkpoint above water, even though I was sure I activated one underwater. Now the game was doing strange things. Instead of the time resetting to 0:00.00, it stayed at 9:59.99, and when I looked at Amy, her sprite was doing something I had never seen it do before; shiver. She was hugging her arms, franticlly rubbing them with her hands in a futile attempt to stay warm. I pressed right, and Amy walked right, continuing to hug her arms. I led her to the water, and when I walked down the slope to go into it, I was met with a nasty surprise. Amy slid across the top. It was frozen. I tried to break the ice by using Amy's hammer, but it would not break, or even crack. I then led Amy away and tried to find some other way to get through the level, but I could find no such route. Amy was still shivering. "Maybe I should try to warm her up," I thought to myself. With that in mind, I led Amy around what of the level I had access to, and looked for anything that might warm her up. Nothing stood out. Amy was starting to shiver more violently. Not knowing what else to do, I led Amy to the wall, where she sat down and curled up, pulling her dress over her legs in another attempt to stay warm. I decided to come back tomorrow and try to figure this out. As I lowered my finger towards the power switch though, a text box appeared on the bottom of the screen, and it read "Please don't go! I need your help!" Was that Amy saying that? I looked at Amy, and her sprite was staring back at me with a pleading face, and looked as though she was about to burst into tears. I began to have second thoughts. I thought about it, but decided against it. "It's just a game," I told myself. "It doesn't mean anything." With that, I flipped the switch and turned the game off. December 8th, 2014 Dear Diary, I decided to play the game again. I grabbed my Game Boy, and turned it on. To my surprise, it loaded to exactly where I was yesterday, and skipped the boot up, opening cutscene, title screen and main menu completely. I looked at Amy, and I was horrified at what I saw. Amy looked exactly like she did on the box art. Her fur was icy blue, her outfit was blue, and her eyes were blue. I tried to make her move, but I was greeted with a text box that read "Amy's legs are numb." After about a minute, Sonic walked on screen. The time started to count down from 9:59.99, and the game began to play like a cutscene. Amy jumped up and threw her arms around Sonic. "Amy, why are you so cold?" Sonic asked. "What happened to you?" "I've been trapped here all night," Amy replied. "I'm cold." "Well let's warm you up then." Sonic assured her. Amy clung to him more tightly and Sonic took a seat with her. Amy's color was starting to return to normal! I was jumping for joy inside as I watched Amy grow warm again. Then the time hit 0:00.00. Sonic disappeared, and Amy's sprite returned to the way it looked when I started the game, but this time, she was laying on the ground motionless. It was then I realized what was going on. Amy had been hallucinating. Amy was dead. She froze to death. The screen then slowly faded to black. Three words appeared on screen that read "You killed her." After reading this, I pressed A. The game went back to the title screen. I went to time attack, and scrolled over to Amy. Her sprite was frozen, and it read "Frozen by Eva, 12/08/14," instead of "Amy Rose." I shrieked in terror and shut the game off. I took the game out and put it back in the box. Amy was frozen on there as well, and nonexistent on the box of the other 2 games, as if she didn't exist. In a panic, I loaded up Sonic Advance 2, only to find the same message. "Frozen by Eva, 12/08/14." I tore the game out of my Game Boy, and put it back in its box. I then grabbed all 3 Sonic Advance games, and took them out to the garage. There, I set each cartridge down on the garage floor, took hand of my brother's metal baseball bat, and smashed each cartridge. I then shoveled up the shattered remains of all 3 cartridges, and threw them in the trash can, along with their boxes. No one else was going to play these games. I felt like I was forgetting something though... The other Sonic Advance game I bought from GameStop! I rushed up to my room, only to find it was gone. I looked everywhere in my room, but it didn't turn up. I hope no one finds it. I'm sorry Amy... -hfactor66 Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Migrated